


Precarious

by Kiaa_Ethel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiaa_Ethel/pseuds/Kiaa_Ethel
Summary: DRAMIONE! set during the war -a three-shot- Draco and Hermione are married under desperate circumstances by a great prophecy to destroy Voldemort- DARK ENERGETIC ... AND JUST THE STORY TO LOSE YOURSELF .





	Precarious

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Enjoy!

Dedicated to my MOTHER  

Author's note : Hello there! Let me tell you this is my first try at fan fiction. So if it is not smooth, then you will know it was my first hand polishing it : )

This is a three-shot...…well it was a one-shot initially but you know it lengthed itself. ..*wink*..  
.........and I wanted it to be perfect, so here are some imp tips/points to go  through first before you read. //** PLEASE DON’T SKIP THIS BELOW PART**// 1\. Firstly  the time-setting: It is situated in the middle of the second war, assuming that the hocrux hunting happened staying at grimmauld place only. The whole order is intact. 2\. Background: Draco Malfoy and his mother, Narcissa are secretly working for the order providing information from the inside. Hermione and Draco are civil to each other and sometimes agree with the other's point in the many Order's meetings. 3\. //** Theme: A prophecy is accounted : about a pair from opposite sides of the war could together bring Voldemort down. The prophecy soughts the unitation of an unlikely pair to produce the strength of Magic any mankind has ever seen. A bond that could never be torned apart. Lucius comes to know his wife and son’s loyalties,  and betrays them to Voldemort for the Dark Lord’s favour. Voldemort is furious and decides to kill Draco to prevent the fulfilling of the prophecy. The order seems this as a light of hope….and decides to get them married immediately. 4\. Consequences: The Order rescues Draco and his Mother at the last moment and the pair willingly enter into the sacred bond immediately without losing time which results into further angering Voldemort.//**** For withdrawing his death eater mark from Draco’s arm, Voldemort swears to do make as painful as possible. //** Important:- This one-shot takes place on their wedding night, in the bedroom. Climate: heavy snowy thunderstorm and windy. HAPPY READING !!!! *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* A low thud sounded as Draco closed the door to his bedroom. They stood…… their back against each other. Waiting for the other speak. They both knew their desperate situation and this …….. was the only way.   Draco drew in a shaky breath. The Dark Mark. Pain.  Hermione closed her eyes momenterily, and open them to look around her dim, candle -lit surroundings. Surprisingly his room style was white rather than her expected black. His room reminded Hermione of those decors with Rococo styles. The vanity, the hearth, the style of arrangements, the four poster bed with white organza fabric curtains that reached to the floor. The white cushioned settee  at the foot of the bed, complemented itself to it. The chandelier that hung above in the middle of the tall room was well lighted. It casted a shadowy familiar warmth inside, contrasting greatly with the white reflections from the hangings and the bed by the moonlight streaming in through the still closed french windows. Odd. Moonlight?  But it was storming outside! Hermione squinted, to look outside the huge curtained windows again surprisingly made of white organza which were ceiling high.  “Maybe you should get refreshed……” Draco softly broke through Hermione's admiring gaze. She twirled around to face him, finding him nearer to a door on her left, opposite to the vanity. He calmly motioned with his right hand towards it. Hermione only nodded as her reply. She balled up little of her front wedding gown, and entered the rest room and gasped softly, her hand covering her mouth as her eyes widened. The rococo styled bathroom was lit with slight silvery glow. The spacious bathroom that could easily accommodate 10 people at once was slight circular in shape. Hermione suddenly came out from her trance snd singular tear traced down her face, her reality coming in front. She let go of her gown and made her way to the basin Counter.  A beautiful girl, dressed in her best silk wedding gown --faced her made it hard for Hermione to believe that they were one and the same. She touched her skin, her blush brightening with her tear stressed eyes. After a few tears she courageously gathered herself. Reminding herself that they have to do it for Harry, for the Order, for the whole wizarding community, they havd to sacrifice a piece of theirs. She calmly took off her veil……..  Voices and music resounded around her. I, Draco Malfoy take thee, Hermione Jean Granger, to be my wedded Wife…….  She brushed off her tears. …….. to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health…… She again looked into the mirror, her involuntary imagination picturing Draco beside her. Their eyes met in the mirror, gazing into each other's souls. ……., to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth. He smiled slightly, beautifully contrasting his already handsome features. Hermione, despite herself returned it feeling oddly comforted in his presence.  …….till death do them apart…….. While the figment of her imagination diminished, the smile still graced her face. Stepping out she noticed that he had already took off his coat which now lay innocently on the settee, Himself laying on the bed on the side of the window. As she neared him, she was not surprised to find him pretending to be already asleep, even though his back was propped up against cushiony chest of the bed. She softly unlocked the clasp of the curtains resulting into their flow midway across the bed. She quietly perched herself on the smooth, soft bed and slowly lowered herself into it. The bed had to be of king size, because there was still enough space to accommodate a person between them. From the vanity to the low heating hearth, and the shimmering curtains to the window,  even from the Orders problems to their commitment …… Hermione's views and thoughts flowed through her shiny eyes.  At last her eyes rested on the sleeping form beside her. His presence again reminded her of their predicament.  Their Prophecy.   Their Together-ness. Hermione's brow furrowed in deep thought. What had the prophecy predicted? ….. two people….opposites…….united……bond never formed to be broken…. Magic so powerful. ….. Their Magic. Powerfull enough to destroy Voldemort. That much was easy…..but wait…together……. United….. United only in matrimony. ….that refers to being united in holy or or spiritual way…... but ……a bond be formed from….from touch??? No...it couldn't be.....just a contact..? maybe..? “….but the prophecy clearly ment that the bond be feeding onto both of their connection….” Hermione remembered her evasdropping on Harry and Ginny's conversation the very morning. “…but Harry we must not simply jump onto the conclusio--“  “—What Ginny? Are you saying that I am just jumping to conclusions?? The prophecy is even beyond Voldemort--" She unconsciously relaxed greatly contrasting with their dangerous situation. Till today she had been fighting with Order but she was never in the spotlight before...now she what it felt to be part of some great prophecy ...and...and.. a prophecy to destroy itself. She let out a sigh. At Least she is not alone . He will be with her, she knew it. .... through everything. Just like how she will be with him... and she reminded it to herself that it was not because they had married through the unbreakable vow. No. They both knew their connection was deeper than that. Unbreakable vow..... Yes, it was true. The prophecy had clearly said of the bond that can never be broken. Harry had interpreted it correctly. The only way to show they were truly together. Now Voldemort can be destroyed. They will win. At this very thought, Hermione 's face broke into a triumph -y grin. She again looked towards Draco. Her smile slowly disappeared. His face was slightly scrunched in pain. And she almost mouthed a comforting phrase. Almost. ________________________________________________________ A chilled sensation waved through Hermione. Her right cheek was in contact with rather icy cold. Something sticky was running down her left eyebrow, similarly as cold as ice. Wha-?... where was she? She opened her eyes and found herself splayed across Draco's bathroom floor. How had she ended up here?? She hesitantly stood up, still clasped in her wedding gown. Her head throbbed and she swayed, her hand instinctively went up to frame her head. Her hand came in contact with a sticky fluid. She clutched the basin with her other hand and inspected. Blood. But... how?? When few seconds later she felt rather fine......her whirling brain came to a sudden halt-- Panickly, she called,"Draco?". A rather shivering HISS was her reply. Accompied with a deathly snarl. "So at last it, seems you are awake Miss Granger, oh no I think it's Mrs. Malfoy now, isn't it?" Voldemort. Oh.God.No.No.No.....no no...Draco!! They have been found. Voldemorts in the Manor. They are dead. No.no.no..this can't be happening.!! Draco!! Wha- "Care to join us, Mrs Malfoy ?" Voldemort sneered or rather hissed. Us!? No.No.No Draco! ! She strode out, wand ready. Bravely. The sight that greeted her made her knees shook. She may fall any time. Draco was splayed on the floor near the bed couch.... covered in unhealthy amount of blood...his eyes tightly pain, his face-tortured. His white Oxford shirt was soaked in blood and sweat. His face tortured. Voldemort stood towering over him... wandless. He didn't need one. "What do you say ?" He asked Hermione, whose wand was pointed directly at him. "Doesn't he look more breathtaking this way? ", he mocked. Yes. Fearfully Breathtaking. Non-verbally he made her lowered her wand. Forcefully. The wooden stick innocently clattered to the floor making a slapping noise in the deathly silence. Defenceless. Defeated. She was in-- "Oh" Voldemort exclaimed again, "haven't you figured it out yet?!? Haven't and" He snarled, motioning with his eyes around the perfectly dishavled room. "Brightest witch of her age! Are you? " "And can't figure out something this simple?!? ", he laughed "figure girl! Now! You can't save him now. Too late. You are late!" Hermione hated the word 'hate'. As if to prove he is right he lifted Draco's almost limb body howled it across the room on the vanity, sneering "or, maybe this way more breathtaking!!" Mixtures of sounds erupted. Hermione screamed and finally fell on her knees. The vanity's mirror shattered as it made contact with Draco's body. He let out a muffled cry finally breaking down as landed on the floor covered in glass shreds cutting through his skin. Dead. Hermione's wretched sobs echoed through the room. Voldemort just laughed, clearly enjoying his game. Looking at Draco she forgot her guard, her power, her worth......... She was defeated without him........ "How just a physical contact can stop tremors. ... if not strengthen immediately it actually weakens them.....hmmm....you haven't completely interpreted the prophecy had you?.." Voldemort wondered loudly...finally bored. Finally giving her the clue....... Hermione stopped mid-sob. She had been right...... a physical was all they needed to strengthen their bond....... ..to revive it..... ....if only..... She looked up again...when voldemort lifted Draco again... And drop him.... Hermione threw her arms out in an feeble attempt to stop his fall... \----------- Hermione woke startled up in bed.... covered in sweat. ________________________//////////7//////// Hermione woke startled up in bed.....covered in cold-sweat. Her eyes instinctively flew around to see Draco beside her. They widen in alarm to find his side empty and cold. Her heart thumped in her chest, threatening to burst open. Shaking in fear, she stood and frantically whirled her head around to find him. Her eyes swelled with tears as she Literally ran towards the huge washroom. Her search turned futile as the washroom stood inhabited. Fear like nothing before ran through her body. Her hands clutched her gown near her heart as a sob escaped her. A vision of Draco's body covered in glasses and blood crossed her shaky line of thoughts. Her breath hitched as dread so heavy, settled in her stomach. She knew- Clink! She stopped mid-thought as in the stilly calmness a clinking of glass sounded. Her mind wandered for the worst scenario. But she let some relief wash over her as no hissing sound followed. She stood up from the washroom's doorway and slightly craned her neck to see out in the bedroom. Initially she didn't spot him. But relief finally flooded through her as she saw him veiled behind layers of organza curtains of the bed and finally the french door's, out in the balcony. She slowly made her way to the bed post of his side, clutching it, stood there to regain her composure. She then noticed he had sat down on the couch outlooking the grounds of the manor...... his back to her. Something in his way of sitting told her that he was trying to get as comfortable as possible..... Then she saw the uncorked bottle of Firewhisky atop the glass table in front of him. He was going to drink away the pain. She knew, thanks to her perfect knowledge, the amount of alcohol content in the undiluted bulk, just out of his reach. She slowly made her way towards him, stopping right beside him. Looking at him she knew he had hardly heard her arrival. As his eyelids were closed tightly almost too painfully. One of his hand cradling his hand as if it was on fire. Hermione knew had to stop his agony. His pain. That she had to strengthen their bond before the bond itself weakens them more. They holded the key to destroy Voldemort himself, and she was determined to complete this last step to satisfy the prophecy. But she didn't knew how to approach it?........ how to approach him?...... what would she say to expla-? A suppressed grunt escaped from his tightly sealed lips. She immediately willed her mind to act it up. She walked around the table and quietly sat on his right, trying to make as less sounds as possible. She shifted more closer to him, her hand slowly reached fir his marked hand clutched in his right one. She was so near that she could almost feel his short breathes upon her cheeks, warming them. When palm of her hand touched his iron hot hand his eyes snapped open. The reaction was like never imagined. Draco felt a wave of coolness spreading through him like a water faucet. He immediately relaxed. Taking a deep breath like something he hadn't done in a long time and exhaled softly. His eyes than found hers. Looking at him. Observing him. Like admiring her art. Draco could surely make-out the corners of her mouth turning up slightly to give him an embarrassed small grin. Suddenly balls of all shapes, white light escaping from the forms emerged out of the place where they were holding hands. The balls whirled around them, forming like halo around them. Untill the last of them spun and disappeared, momenterily bulks of energy was sucked from them and then the energy returned ten-fold. It filled inside their every fibre making them dazed and shaky. Draco's head rolled back on the cushioned head set and Hermione collapsed in his chest, both of them breathing heavily. _____________ When Hermione woke, it was due to the fact that Draco stirred under her. She could feel his eyes gazing at the back of her head. She could feel his breath fanning her whisked out tousled locks. But she determinedly did not opened her eyes. She felt him again resting his head and could clearly picture him closing his eyes. When realisation dawned on her that she was unwilling to get up she was surprised by herself. Maybe . Or Maybe not. And then it clicked. He knew she was awake, didn't he? Then why haven't had he asked her to explain it out? Wasn't he curious? Or... .... Maybe He had figured it out too. Had he? When Hermione made an attempt to straighten..... his other hand , not one that she was still clutching(now that she noticed), resisted her attempt , invitingly hold her to him. She craned her neck to look at him. Completely surprised and confused. He was gazing right at her. His face a bit less paler than before. He asked her, instead, " You figured it out too?". She nodded, "how lo-". "Just when I came out here.", he calmly replied to her. So he had known.... and Hermione could recognize that he had respected her. He chose tolive through the pain to avoid her leaving the comfort zone. He had buy ed her time to find it in herself. She nodded again. Understanding. And for the millionth time she would in future, ask herself for why she smiled again at him. A smile, all of relief, victory and at the same time peace itself. Which he wholeheartedly returned. Brilliantly contrasting with his features. He shifted his get out, towards the snowstorm that had significantly calmed. And she nuzzled in his embrace, marvelling. Her eyes landed on the firewhiskey again. She closed her eyes in concentration, experimenting. When she felt him smiling against her forehead she knew she had aced it. She opened her eyes to admire the beautifully transfigured white roses in the empty bottle of the whiskey. She saw Draco move his hand slightly, only a fraction of an inch and the bottle transfigured in a beautiful slender vase. She smiled, marvelling that she could finally perform it. All due to the prophecy. They finally found each other. :-:-:-:-:-:-: Thanking you in advance for reading and leaving a review!


End file.
